


Little Wonders

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Babies, Demonic Possession, Demons, Don't worry- it's mild angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “We’ve never formally met.” Elias took care in choosing his words. The last thing he ever wanted was to (inadvertently) disrespect The Demon King. "I'm Elias- one of Finn's partners."Balor slowly turned, his back to the bassinet. He revealed ice blue eyes that Elias had never seen before. With one look, any doubt Elias had flew away.This wasnottheir Finn.On the night of their daughter's arrival, Bayley sleeps while Elias has a very interesting conversation with someone he never expected to meet.





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/gifts).



> Presenting the birthday fic for Storyranger, who requested 'Finn, Bayley and Elias triad where the demon is real.' 
> 
> I have other things coming down the pike for that but as soon as I heard that, this was born.

Elias shifted, doing his best to get comfortable. Sleeping on a pull out chair was probably the last thing he wanted to do, but it was better than the alternative. Being home alone right now pretty much guaranteed no sleep. This horrible chair was really the lesser of two evils. The nurses, noticing he wasn’t comfortable, had offered to swap out a cot but Elias had seen the one they brought Finn. The chair looked _minutely_ more comfortable. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he’d sleep much anyway. 

Bayley snored, oblivious to the world around her. She slept like the dead on a good day. Throw in a 29 hour natural labor and delivery… she’d easily be out for another few hours. Elias didn’t blame her. She had more than earned her rest. 

Never a heavy sleeper at home, Finn also slept hard on the lumpy gray cot. Going on a midnight coffee run, Elias poked him and didn’t get a real response other than a grumble and sleepy shove away. He didn’t understand it but they’d all been up for the last 30-something hours. 

Sleep deprivation did funny things to people. 

Elias’s gaze drifted to the clear-sided bassinet. His lips curved in a soft smirk, as he noticed the tiny hand somehow free of its swaddle and pressed to the side. Barely 5 hours old and already showing signs of rebellion… the unnamed girl already proved to be the perfect addition to their tiny family. 

He shifted again, a spring poking into the small of his back. Throughout his career, he had slept in some strange places. There had been countless gym mats in the back of the arena,more small backseats than he could count and some still odder places he couldn't quite remember. Somehow, they all managed to be more comfortable than this chair. 

He didn't get it but that was okay. It had to be one of the mysteries of the world.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elias noticed a shadow move. Startled, he jumped, watching Finn rise in a single, fluid motion. “Finn, you scared the shit out of me.” 

Finn didn’t respond, as he languidly stretched. Assuming he hadn’t heard him, Elias raised his voice. “Babe- couldn’t do it, could you?” 

Finn ignored him, still stretching. Then, he crossed the room, moving in a slow, deliberate manner. 

“Finn?” Elias knew Finn tended to sleep-walk, especially in times of great stress. Maybe the stress of the baby’s arrival triggered this? “Earth to Finn Balor.” 

There was something in the way he moved that Elias didn’t recognize. Finn _never_ did anything like this. If anything… he resembled…no…that didn’t make sense. It couldn’t be…right? 

“Balor?” Elias’s voice dropped to an icy whisper. Bayley had always warned him that this was a possibility. He hadn’t believed her. Demons couldn’t be real. They didn’t exist. Maybe Finn just got a little too into his character. 

There had to be some logical explanation. 

“Oh now he believes.” Finn’s voice sounded much deeper than Elias had ever heard before. 

Elias stood, careful not to spook the demon. He knew Finn would never harm their daughter. The Demon King on the other hand… Elias didn’t know enough to trust him. He didn’t entirely believe Balor was safe. 

“We’ve never formally met.” Elias took care in choosing his words. The last thing he ever wanted was to (inadvertently) disrespect The Demon King. "I'm Elias- one of Finn's partners." 

Balor slowly turned, his back to the bassinet. He revealed ice blue eyes that Elias had never seen before. With one look, any doubt Elias had flew away. 

This was _not_ their Finn. 

"I know who you are." Balor scowled, eyeing him with disdain. "Never wanted to formally meet you- my vessel says 'I scare the mortals.' Maybe if he didn't..." Balor cleared his throat. "Moving on. King of the Demons." 

To Elias's surprise, Balor extended his hand, gesturing for him to take it. Unsure of what best to do, Elias accepted, giving his hand a firm shake. Realizing Balor easily ran 15 to 20 degrees warmer than Finn, he stepped back in surprise. 

"Apologies. I run a little warm." Balor turned back to the bassinet, his hands lightly gripping the edge. "Beautiful, isn't she?" 

Elias nodded, staring at Bayley. Wouldn't it be cruel to wake her? She had dealt with Balor before. Then, he realized he couldn't do that. That would be horrible. 

If he could handle being Shane McMahon's muscle for 3 months, he _should_ be able to easily handle a cranky deity. 

"She's got your eyes." Balor leaned in, inspecting every inch of the baby. " _Lucky girl_ , your dad has such beautiful eyes." 

Elias set his lips in a firm line, as he wracked his brain for something to say. They didn't know who her father was- a fact that didn't bother them. They'd find out when the time was right. With that in mind, there was no way for Balor to make an accurate assessment. "Maybe- or they could change." 

Balor exhaled, as he ran a finger down her arm and lightly pressed his fingertip into her palm. "Norah's guaranteed to live a long, happy life." 

"Who?" They hadn't chosen a name yet. Of the names they'd tried so far, none of them had felt 'right'. 

"Spoilers, Darling." Balor sighed, pulling his hand back. "May I hold her?" 

Elias shot a guilty look at a still-sleeping Bayley. He knew he should consult her but something told him not to. What if she refused? This clearly meant a lot to Balor. 

"Go ahead." Elias paused, realizing he should _at least_ ask this one thing. "You _have_ held a baby before, right?" 

"Ages ago, but it's not something one easily forgets." 

Elias nodded, holding his breath. He watched Balor ease the baby out of the bassinet and cradle her against his chest. 

"Well, hello, _Mo Stoirin_. Welcome to the world." 

Elias Samson had always been a firm believer in life taking him exactly where he needed to be. As odd as that sounded, it was a philosophy that had yet to fail him. 

He fell in love with Bayley when he least expected it. It didn't take long for him to realize Finn came with Bayley- they were a package deal. 

Love had a funny way of drawing you in. Elias _adored_ Bayley. She was his world, and he couldn't imagine being without her. 

Their relationship was unconventional. They had their rules, essentially meaning they could sleep with whoever they wanted with, as long as that person never entered their home without the direct consent of both of them. 

To his complete surprise, he fell for Finn too. Bayley didn't have a problem with that. She'd always loved Finn. 

A group relationship only made sense. 

"Had a daughter once. Fear I wasn't as good a father as I might have been." 

Elias blinked, surprised by Balor's words. He _vaguely_ remembered the old myth- believing he would die at the hands of his yet-to-be born grandson, King Balor did the only thing he could do. 

_He locked his daughter in a tower._

"You regret it." Elias spoke before he could help it. Balor took his eyes off the baby just long enough to glare. 

"Would you not feel the same if you were me?" 

Elias nodded, remembering more of Balor's story. Despite his efforts, Eithne _still_ fell pregnant. She managed to carry her triplets to term, but then, the king found out. He threw the babies into the sea, and only one boy survived. 

"Don't worry." Balor laughed, apparently reading Elias's mind. "I now live a rather peaceful life." 

"Right." Elias couldn't ask Balor to put the baby down. That would be rude. It made more sense to be patient and keep a close eye on the Demon. "Does Finn know you're here?" 

"Yes. He knew I wanted to meet _Mo Stoirin_ , but assumed neither of you would like that." Balor tightened his grip on the baby. "Like I said- I have regrets and..." 

"You want to make sure Finn doesn't do the same thing." Elias had no clue where that came from, but he just somehow knew. "We all have things we regret- I have them. Finn has them. It's normal." 

Elias didn't know how he stayed so calm as he had this odd conversation with an ancient demon. Maybe he'd just finally reached that point where he didn't _need_ to question the oddity of life. 

" _Mo Stoirin_ , it is time for me to go, but we shall meet again." Balor brushed a gentle kiss over her forehead. Then, he set her in the bassinet. He turned, facing Elias. "Going to bring Finn back now. Thank you for allowing me to hold her." 

"Not a problem." Elias took a step closer, holding his arms open. 

"The Hugger has clearly influenced you." Balor gave Elias a sly smirk as he accepted the hug. He didn't say much after that, as he prepared to go wherever he went. "Thank you." 

Elias blew out a tired breath, as he felt Balor phase out and Finn come back. Glancing down, he met _Finn's_ guilty eyes. "Welcome back." 

All of this felt so odd.How could any of it possibly be true? 

Finn pulled back, giving Elias a sheepish look. "I take it you met Balor." 

"Yep." Elias nodded, punctuating his point. "Much nicer than I imagined. _Imagine_ my surprise to learn you okayed this." 

The unassuming ear would assume Elias scolded Finn for the visit, but that wasn't his intention in the slightest. He just wanted to gently remind Finn he knew about these things. 

"Can you blame me?" Finn's gaze dropped to the mint green tile. "Didn't think you or Bayley would appreciate him around the baby." 

Elias knew he should have been angrier but he couldn't bring himself to that. Balor was _literally_ a part of Finn. As far as Elias was concerned, The Demon King was family. He deserved a chance to meet their new addition. If Finn trusted him, that was more than enough for Elias. 

"We'll keep this between us." Elias imagined Bayley wouldn't be too thrilled to learn about their late-night visitor. 

"Thank you." Finn pushed up on tip-toe, pecking Elias on the lips. 

The baby snuffled, beginning to slowly stir. The more she moved, the louder she cried. 

"Someone has your lungs," Finn teased, leaning over the bassinet. "Come on, _Mo Stoirin._ "

Elias watched Finn pick her up and cradle her against his chest. That was now the third or fourth time he'd heard the strange name. What could it possibly mean? "Mu Storeen?" 

"Not bad for someone who doesn't speak Gaelic." Finn laughed, as he adjusted his grip on the fussy baby. "It's a term of endearment- _little darling_." 

"I know someone's awake." Bayley's exhausted voice wafted across the room. "Someone want to give me our baby?" 

Elias settled himself at the foot of the bed, as Finn gently placed the baby in Bayley's arms. Then, he stretched out next to her, ready to help her get their daughter nursing. 

Elias didn't mind. Finn had always had more patience with that kind of thing. 

"She needs a name," Bayley commented, her eyes going from the baby to Finn to Elias and back. 

"Norah." Elias blurted out the first name that came to mind, as he remembered Balor's proclamation. 

"Norah Elise Rose...I like it." Bayley laughed, gently mussing the baby's hair with her free hand. "Are you _Norah_?"

"Considering she just stopped nursing to look at you like _hey, Mum, why are you interrupting my meal?_ , I think she knows who she is." 

Finn turned his head, locking eyes with Elias. He clearly knew where that name had come from. He didn't object, choosing instead to nod and acknowledge their shared experience. 

"Norah. Our Sweet, Beautiful Norah," Bayley cooed. 

The three of them fell silent as they contemplated their new way of life. This was a situation they'd never expected to be in, and they were in awe. Now she was here and their world was forever changed. 

Elias couldn't shake the oddest part of his conversation with Balor, as it played over and over in his head. 

_Norah's guaranteed to live a long, healthy life._

_Who?_

_Spoilers, Darling._

Elias reached over, running his finger over the baby's instep. His lips curling into a faint smirk, he found himself echoing Balor's earlier sentiment. 

_To Norah._

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

>  _2\. Mo stoirín (pronounced mu store -een) This is translated as my “little darling”. Stór is the Irish word for my love/my darling so by adding the een onto the end it becomes my little darling._
> 
> _Eithne- Enya._


End file.
